Light of the Sun's Fire
by MiracleHeart14
Summary: Elena Tachibana must come to a decision, to participate in the Holy Grail War or not. When she does, she will have to team up with her Servant, a god, to defeat the other Masters and Servants. However, she will have to be patient and try to comprehend her Servant in order to obtain victory, and to protect those she doesn't want to end up hurt. Most importantly, what's her wish?
1. The Night When Fire Met Fire

The sun's last light were in the sky, rainbow colors near the horizon.

It was Saturday, and in a modern Japanese house, resided two girls, one age fourteen, while the other nine. They both had orange hair, but in different shades. The oldest had a much lighter tone while the other was more darker. The only difference was their color eyes, one orange and the other blue. Another difference was that the oldest had a black glove on her right hand, concealing _something._

They sat in the dinner table, both eating a bowl ramen, contently enjoying it warmth and the ceasing of their previously, growling stomach. Once down, the youngest placed her hands together and thank for the food. She took the bowl to the sink, and left the room, going to her and her eldest sister's bedroom. Once in the bedroom, she grabbed a medium size backpack, full of contents and headed to the kitchen.

"Elena!" she called, stopping to view her sister, who was washing the bowls from which they ate. Putting the backpack on the ground, she smiled. "I already have everything!"

Elena, which appeared to be the eldest name, already finished with the washing, walked out of the room, and looked down at her little sister. "Are you sure? Remember, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow at five-O'clock from Asuka's home"

"Yes!" the child replied, getting a bit irritated. "I triple checked before dinner"

The oldest just sighed. "Very well, but, did you brushed your teeth?" she asked, in which the younger nodded. Elena knew she was lying. She just wanted to get to her best friend house for the sleepover they had planned with each other and another girl. "Serafine, brush your teeth and then we shall leave, okay?"

"Fine"

Two minutes later, Serafine was at the door, putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag with needs. She could be Elena already outside, holding the house key, and looking at the front side garden, where the roses were, sadly, beginning to wilt. Exiting the house, she closed the door and was then locked by the other girl.

They walked through the sidewalk, cars passing beside them and causing cold winds to make them shiver. "I'll have to remember to bring a sweater tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Hey, your birthday is in about a week and I don't want to get sick" Elena resorted, putting in a bit of anger, "And neither should you"

Serafine just shrugged, but keep smiling

Walking for five blocks, they entered the entryway of a modern looking house, the name _Mitsushita_ written on a plate. The youngest speed off, knocking on the door. It was opened, to see a girl the same age of Serafine, with light yellow hair in two loose pigtails, and green eyes. "Sera-chan!" Asuka shouted, pulling her friend inside. Elena just sweat dropped.

"Ah, Tachibana," the voice of a much older woman ranged through the ears of Elena. She faced an exact copy of Asuka, but of course, much older.

"Mrs. Matsushita," Elena bowed, and when she was straight, smiled. "Please take care of my little sister" she requested.

"Don't worry, she will be fine here with us for the night and tomorrow" Mrs. Matsushita assured. She kept smiling, but then it faltered for a moment. She knew she was going to get in a bit of sentimental questioning, but either way, she asked, "Elena," said person looked at her, "Do you, umm, you know, when your mother is coming back to Japan?"

Elena eyes cast down, grabbing the hem of her tucked in shirt. "Yeah, she said sometime after Serafine's birthday….

The elder lady nodded and then apologized for asking. "No worry, Mrs. Matsushita, even if our Mother comes home after, I'll still make a small party, in which, obviously, you're invited, along with Asuka."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fifteen minutes ago, she had said (well as much as she could) bye to Serafine, and now she was back at the house. It was quiet and lonely, but she was somewhat use to it. She walked through the corridor leading to her and her sister's bedroom, but then stopped. She turned to see a plain white wall and then placed her hand on it. Just then, a part of the wall disappeared, and it was replaced by stone stairs, going down.

She didn't hesitate and went down. As she went, torches lit up in fire, lighting the dark underground. Taking the last step, she meet a floor made out of entirely pearl tiles. Turning to her right, there was a long table with all types of books relating to Fire or Light Magecraft on the edges, the middle occupied by, what it would seem, a small box with a red ribbon tied around it, a small note with it. Elena obviously knew what it said, as she had read it a few years ago, and somewhat knew what was inside the box, knowing it was very valuable, but still questioned herself about it. She turned to look away.

"I have to make a choice" she said to herself. "Now". _I have to be certain,_ Elena added in her head. _Once I'm in the War, there will be no turning back._

She knew this was going to be very difficult. She still a teen and was going to venture into something _bloody,_ even though she doesn't want to _kill_ anyone. But, she closed her eyes and pondered much harder.

A rustling sound zoomed from the stairwell, from which not so long ago the orange hair had descended. A few seconds later, a big bird with yellow, orange and red plumage on its wings and some green, blue-ish purple with black on it's seven tails end, flew straight at the human girl and stopped at a feet from her, flapping it's wings to maintain itself on the air.

"Not decided," the bird questioned, tilting its yellow, fiery head to the side.

Elena gave it a weak smile, shaking her head side to side. "No" she answered. She had everything prepared for the summoning of the Hero who was to came aid her, not far away from her, a few fifteen steps away. "I-I had made a promise to Father…. Before he had passed away, that I would make his dream come true, however…." she paused, a small tear trickling down her her cheek, remembering her father. "I still haven't figured out what it was, and, if I managed to survive, will I have already found out, or will I just die, leaving Little Sera alone, along with mother?"

The bird lowered its head, thinking of what to do to cheer up her Master. Then, he flew to where the small box with the ribbon was, and land next to it. The human only turned her gaze to her Familiar, trying to figure out what it was going to do. He ever so carefully pulled off the end of the ribbon, untying it and letting the box free of it.

"What are you doing, Cendrillon?" she called, walking towards the table and pulling a chair to sit on.

"Tell me, Ella," Cendrillon spoke, raising his head to meet her eye level. "How long did your father spent on looking for this Catalyst?"

Elena placed herself in her train of thought, trying to remember when her father brought the content inside back to the house. "For three years. He brought me down here and told me to only open it when the time came."

"Ella, I believe it _is_ time for the item lying inside to be freed from its _cage"_

Elena bit her lip. Taking in the last moments into consideration, she had come to a decision. Taking in a deep breath, raising her shoulder and then allowing to fall, with a look of strength and seriousness in her eyes, she walked towards the box, gently picked it up, not noticing the letter fall, went to where the Summoning Circle was located. "You're right." Once the receptacle was with utmost care placed on a tall stack of books, she prepared to open it and for the first time, see what Catalyst was in.

Cendrillon continued to stay on the table, the look in his eyes full of curiosity

Before she proceeded to unboxed the mystery container, she looked at the right, gloved hand and took it off, revealing her Command Seals. She still couldn't help but question herself, _why is it that everything is related to the fire?_

"Ella!" the magus attention was taken away by her Familiar. "Do we need to-"

"No," she butted in. "We don't. I should have enough mana to anchor the Spirit to our world without the need for us to _merge_. But…." she paused, before telling him that they would continue the conversation later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The time had arrived for the summoning. Taking off the lid of the box, Elena dropped it. She gasped at what the Catalyst was. An illuminating flame was floating, red, orange and yellow. It looked so beautiful, much more than the prettiest diamond found in the world. Mesmerized, she reached her hand to touch it, surprised for only feeling a bit of burn. _Must be because I have use use fire magic. I might be a bit resistant to flames, but considering this a catalyst from that of an ancient hero…._

She shook her head, stepping back from the Catalyst and from the Summoning Circle. She raised her hand and began the Summoning Ritual.

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill_

 _Repeat five times_

 _But when each is filled, destroy it._

Elena breathed and exhaled.

 _For the elements, silver and iron._

 _For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts_

 _And for the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg._

 _Raise a wall to block the falling wind._

 _Close the gates of the four directions._

She was nervous, but continued on.

 _Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road to the Kingdom._

 _Heed my words_

 _My will creates your body, your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,_

 _Then answer my summoning!_

 _I hereby swear…._

 _That I shall be all the good in the world._

 _That I shall defeat all evil in the world._

 _Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power,_

 _Come forth from the circle of binding,_

 _Guardian of Scales!_

A blinding light obscured in front of her, but manage to see a little. Due to her basically practicing fire, and sometimes coming to _accidents,_ she was used to looking at things before her, depending of the type flash. She could make out something, something tall. A few moments later, she gaped at the Servant before her.

It was male, for that she was certain. He had a long and messy hair, almost see through. A red gem was in the center of his chest, mesmerized anyone who saw it due its red, ruby color shine. However, what was odd was that there was a large, floating, golden eyes at his sides, appearing to be with the golden armor that covered his body. Though, what made Elena flinch was, that when he opened his eyes, the gaze, as if looking straight through her. She shaken, not sure what to do.

"Master," was all he said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Prologue~  
The Night In Which Fire Meet Fire**


	2. Introduction of Aspiring Flames

Elena stood _frozen_ , gazing upon her Servant and in all it's glory. She was never in the presence of something, so, so…. _God-like._ No voice came out of her opened mouth, so she closed it. It was awkward, both were looking at each other, no words, apart from him calling her 'Master', exchanged. She could see Cendrillon looking at her, silently telling, 'Speak. Introduce yourself.'

She gulped, taking in air and gaining courage to talk. Stepping up, raising her head high, and with elegance, she introduced herself, "I'm please to meet you. I am Elena Tachibana, the one who summoned you to aid me in the Holy Grail War." Most of her worries were gone. "What my your name be?"

The tall man stared, before revealing his name. "I am Karna, Son of the Sun God."

The Master once again, stood still, mouth wide open. _A son of a god! Meaning a demogod!?_ She had been through many surprises, most of them heartbreaking, but this took the cake.

"AH!" she yelp, then bowing to him. "Forgive me for not summoning you in a much proper…." she glanced at the place she studied magic. "...place."

He simply stayed quiet, making Elena's worries and shyness come back.

"Well, this is awkward" the chirp of Cendrillon was heard, the orange haired remembering that she still hadn't introduced him to Karna. She went to her Familiar and bended her arm for him to climb on it. The Son of the Fire God followed her every move.

"Forgive me, Cendrillon," she apologized. "Karna, this is Cendrillon, my _friend_ Familiar" she introduced the phoenix to the God.

The mythical bird unhooked its claws from his Lady's arms and with its fiery wings, flapped them flew to the face of the new commer. "Please to meet you, Karna, son of Surya" he revealed, something that Karna himself didn't say. Elena was questioned, _how did he know that when I don't?_

"Yes" Karna replied, emotionless.

….

The phone from the study ranged, Tachibana thanking for the silence to be gone, in a way. She grabbed the phone and placed it on her right ear, saying, "Hello, who is this?"

" _Elena-chan" the voice of Asuka's mother, "I'm calling you because Sera wanted to say '_ Goodnight' _to you"_

Elena was passed to her sister, who sounded sleepy.

While that happen, Karna decided to look at his surroundings. For the most he took in was that there were many books, on shelves, tables, and on the floor, all with one thing in common. Fire. His Master was very studious, he noted, and dedicated, (or just messy), but one with a good heart. By the way she talked to her sister over the _strange_ _machine,_ her voice calm and happy, but saw that there was something, something that his ability, Discernment of the Poor, caught on, confusing him because it was suppose to see through all deceptions. Another thing he saw, was that in the largest table there was a picture, placed in a see through case, his Master and three others, all smiling.

"I hope she doesn't cause any problems," Elena, after talking to her sleepy sister, was then talking with Mrs. Matsushita again. "Please, if anything happens, don't hesitate calling me and I'll be there." "Okay, well then, goodnight, Mrs. Matsushita." She placed the phone in it's place, breathing in and out.

"You are really overprotective of Serafine" Cendrillon chuckled, remembering the time he saw Elena, bandaging and considering calling an ambulance, her sister's leg after she fell of her bike, a _small scratch_ only. He had the front row seat always, being with his Master at every single moment, no human ever noticing him.

Elena pouted and blushed. _Why does he have to be so_ mean? Yep, even though the age of fourteen, she was still a child, more than a teen. They continued their teasing and fight back, forgetting the person, or Spirit that was right in the middle. He had his eyes closed, no expression on his face.

"M'Lady, as much as I love teasing you, you are forgetting our new _guess_ here" the phoenix pointed out, which the human magus to eye's widened and became beat red.

 _I'm acting childish before the god who is going to help me win this bloody fight. He must be questioning me about being his Master!_

"Forgive me!" she bowed to Heroic Spirit. "I was caught on my own things, that I ignored you. I will organized this place up and bring all necessities that you may need."

Karna looked at her.

 _Why does he only stare?!_ "Since tomorrow is Sunday, I will have enough time to tidy things up and buy extra groceries" she explained.

The son of the Sun God remained the same, but this time he shook his head side to side, "We don't require food, though, it can help us restore a bit of our mana."

"O-Okay" She made a mental check about that. She needed to behave much more secure and brave, so because of that she said, "Today was the day all of the Master's _should_ have summoned their Servant so, because of that, I shall sent Cendrillon out to scout Japan in search on any information about them" she declared, turning to her friend, who nodded and flew straight to one of the flaming torches, disappearing from the place. "While he is gone, I would like to know you better, on how to perform a strategy to defeat the other Masters with their Servants."

"I agree" he said stoically.

"What are your parameters, Karna?" Elena asked, preparing to take in knowledge that will help them obtain victory.

"My Noble Phantasms are without comparison" he said, showing his golden spear. "My Strength and Mana and are rank B, while Endurance is a rank lower, but, no matter what, I will come out. However, I have D for Luck" Karna's face never changed when telling her.

"I believe I'm starting to understand…." _about the Luck part_. She mentally told herself, not wanting to _insult_ her familiar. Thought, she placed her right hand on her head, while her left held on to a nearby table, preventing herself from collapsing, "' _My Noble Phantasms are without comparison',_ part."

The demigod knew what was going on, so he made the spear disappear, hoping to alleviate his Master. Certainly, he was strong, but consumed a lot of mana.

Elena noticed what he had done, relieving her. She knew that she could supply him with enough mana, but the Summoning had taken quite a lot from her, and that she has been staying up most of the nights studying magecraft and her normal work from school. "Do not worry. I'm simply a bit tired from the Summoning and things I have done" She smiled at him.

"Understood"

 _Even though he doesn't show his emotions, he cares from the inside._

A rainbow colored feather gracefully floated down, landing on the head of the orange haired. She reached for it, quickly knowing from whom it belonged. She lit a small flame in her right palm while holding, then letting go of the feather in the blaze, turning to ashes.

" _Elena, there appears to be four Masters, apart from you, in Japan_ " Cendrillon's voice informed. " _The other two are unknown_ " The message ended.

Both Master and Servant took this in. After that, she formed another flame and sent it to her bird familiar, telling him to come back.

"Should we take action?" Karna asked, but received a shook from side to side, being told that they should wait till another one of the contestants made the first move. He complied. His attention stayed on his Master as she ordered him to in Spirit Form to not draw in any possible attacks from enemies, retiring to her room, leaving him to please in doing whatever he wished where they were or anywhere in the house, except the room she sleep in.

However, before she left the room, she did what she hadn't told him when they greeted each other. Walking over to him, grabbed his hand and with a warm smile, she said, "I'm glad to work with you"

.

.

.

.

 **~Introduction of Aspiring Flames~**


	3. Prelude of the Battle

**A/N: Thank you, The Rapture, for pointing out my errors with Karna's parameters. I'm new to how their parameters change due to the Noble Phantasm, Karna as an example, so I'm bound to mess it up, but hope to not confuse you. I'm basing the statistics from Fate/Grand Order, but having an idea from Fate/Apocrypha on how powerful he is.**

 **Apart from that, I want to say thanks to those who have favorited it or followed, along with the reviews! It truly makes me happy to know that people like my fanfic.**

The sun's rays gleamed through the windows of Elena's and Serafine's room. It was purely white, the floor covered by a coffee colored rug. On each of the corners, lied two beds, one bright yellow with blue and green pillows, a neatly flower shape decoration sewn in the blanket. It was neatly done, not disturbed since the day before. Contrary to that, the one in the other concern was the opposite. Clearly, when awake and doing her duties in the day, Elena was pretty mature (almost), along with having her childish moments, but when she was asleep, it was disastrous. She had three pillows, two which were on the rug, while the other was at the very edge from falling, but kept by the sleeping girl's face. Her blanket was all tangled over her, not like that of a normal person. The worst thing, in the case of a girl, was bed hair. It was all over the place, resembling a wild blaze.

She grimaced, her eyelids slowly opening and closing, adjusting to the light of the sun in the room. She turned, now lying on her stomach, rubbing her right eye, and then the left. Once she managed to keep her eyes open, she locked at the clock that hanged on the door.

 _ **12.37 PM**_

She merely sighed and got out of bed, grabbing her brush and brushed her hair, taken about five minutes in doing so, to prevent from looking idiotic to her new _friend._ After checking herself on the mirror, Elena made her bed, organizing the mess she had made during her sleep. Once done, she opened the door that brought to the hallway, closed it and made her way to the washroom, not seeing the two pairs of eyes that were looking at her as she passed by.

In the washroom, she washed her face with cold water to wake her up more. After that, she took off her nightgown and entered the shower. For fifteen minutes she was in there, cleaning herself and thinking deep in thought about what had happened last night.

She turned off the shower and took her towel to dry herself. Stepping out of the shower, she began to change. Elena had placed her clothes in the bathroom the night before she we to sleep, now being much more conscious of another _being,_ specially male, was now going to live with them. _Them._ She had to tell Karna about her sister, to stay invisible whenever she was with her to prevent her from asking questions and to not involve her in the war.

Once finished changing, she headed out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, stopping in the living room when she saw Karna and a _boy,_ who had short brown hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black sweeter and black pants. However she didn't mind this, after all, she knew who the boy was.

"Good morning, Karna," she greeted, "and Cendrillon"

Cendrillon was the familiar given to her by her father during her 7th birthday, the day she found out that her father was a mage. He revealed this to her because of the tradition in the Tachibana lineage; as each generation comes, when they turn to that number they are told the secrets. She questioned this a bit, using an unanswered example question: if the twentieth generation were to learn the truth at age 20, then wouldn't those previous years be lost of practice and experienced?

The phoenix had been with her since then, Cendrillon first calling her 'M'Lady', 'Master', 'Mistress' and more, but she then came to a point of being annoyed with that, so she told him to just call her 'Elena'. Since then, he has called her by her name, sometimes calling her like in the past, but knew better not to, or else he was going to lose his feathers. She named him 'Cendrillon' because, first, she wanted the name to relate to his myth, and second, she wanted the name to not be in Japanese or _English,_ so she name him Cendrillon, meaning 'of the ashes' in French.

Two years later, she had a very big surprised at the most awkward moment of her life. She was coming out of the restroom in the house, a towel wrapped around her body, and when she was entering the room, she screamed when she saw a boy she didn't recognize, accidently letting a portion of her towel fall, and, well, basically…... She beating him, while him trying to tell her who he was, causing her to beat him up more when knowing who he was, and then warned him to _**never**_ _,_ _ **ever**_ , let that happen again. (BTW, Serafine was not at home at that time because she had a playdate with Asuka)

"It's afternoon" Cendrillon pointed out. "You sleep in"

"Sorry" she apologized, "but, can you really blame me?"

The human boy merely sighed, and sat on the couch.

Karna still stood up, gazing at his Master. She had a point, about her resting more than usual, noting from how the boy pointed out. He stayed the same when he saw the phoenix turn into a human boy, thinking that it was _natural_ for that to happen.

Elena went to the kitchen and prepared herself some coffee, asking her new guest if he wanted something, which he replied no, and the _for-now-human-boy_ telling her that he already ate. She decided to have every other day drink something warm, coffee or tea. It was wasting she had been arguing about (in her mind), since, clearly, being half Japanese and half American, had its differences. Once the hot beverage was done, she went to the living room and sat on the couch. She took a sip and then talked to Karna.

"Karna," she called, the man having his eyes open and faced her, "I have to tell you that me and Cendrillon aren't the only ones who reside in this house. You see, my mother also lives here, but she is currently out of the country, returning here in about a week." she explained, "so, I'm hoping for the Grail War to be done by then"

Karna nodded.

"And, then comes my little sister" she continued, once again taking a sip of the hot drink. "Her name is Serafine, and currently is staying at a friends house, which you might of had heard me talking to her on the phone. I'm going to pick her up today at five O'clock, meaning that she is going to be here." Pause. "So I'm telling you this because I don't want her to see you, to prevent her from being involved in the fight."

"Understood" he replied. "You wish to keep her out of something that does not involve her"

Elena smiled. Karna, the son of the Sun god Surya, was deep down caring, even though his outside doesn't seem to care. "Thank you, Karna" She closed her eyes, letting the short moment of silence engulf the room. She then turned to look at Cendrillon, in his human form and asked. "Cendrillon, when I sended you out, you told me that they were four, not counting me, in Japan, while the other two were unknown."

"Yes," he replied, "I sensed their mana presence all around, one being close to here" he revealed.

Elena was taken aback. _A Master somewhere near near? This means….._ "Karna, you shall manifest only when I tell you too." She ordered. _I have to extra cautious then._ "Only when we are at the basement you shall manifest yourself since it's more protected than the outside. Speaking of the outside, I shall place fire spirits to guard the house." She sighed, "Karna, if what Cendrillon is saying is true, then did you sense the presence of a Servant when I summoned you or after?"

"I did sense the presence of a Servant nearby, however, it was low for me to distinguish its exact location" the Servant informed.

The Master nodded to the information that the son of the Sun god was telling her. He could not blame him, after all, she didn't ordered him to tell her. At least with the small pieces of information she currently had, she could make a strategy about combat with the other participants and how to keep it away from those she cared about.

After their talk, Elena washed the cup of coffee and went down to the hidden basement to clean up, just as she promised Karna the night they had meet. An hour and a half later, she had finished her organization and was now time to buy the groceries. She would use this opportunity to show and explain to Karna about her world, her time, (that is, if he had any questions), but nonetheless, she would tell him about it. Apart from just getting what she needed, she could do some searching about the her enemies.

Placing her shoes and getting her bag, she exited the house, Karna coming with her and leaving her familiar, which reverted to his phoenix form, in the house to guard it.

She went on a bus, sitting on a seat next to the window. She had asked her partner, who was invisible, is he wanted to ride inside the bus or the outside. He answered on the outside, so he was currently on top of the bus, gazing at the houses and parks as they went by. He noted how this time was so much different than his time, the people not using _chariots_ and horses, but instead, new machines that had wheels, cars or busses of trucks, or long, metal, fast paced carriers, called subways, taking a lot of people from one part to another, according to his Master.

The bus made a stop, Elena getting off the bus and now walking around, taking slight detours before going to the grocery shop. She told him of famous places, like restaurants, sweet shops, or shopping stores. She doubted of him not being very interested, but she had to sooner or later get over it. It was who he was and she must respect that.

Already finished showing off the city, she went to the store and bought all necessary food and utilities for the house. All the bought items were placed in bags, seven full bags to be exact. Anyone who went there and saw just a teenager, who still couldn't drive, and just walked home or taken the bus would be tired from carrying the bags, but what they didn't know was that she had a secret.

When finding an alleyway away from normal people, she simply held onto them and _**burned**_ them. Yes, they were completely burned, but particles flew before her and went to the sky, flying very fast to the house.

When that was done, she went back from where she showed Karna around, and headed into the sweet shop, and stayed in line, looking at all the sweets that were there. When her turned came, a lady took her orders, grabbing the sweets with the tweezers **(pretty sure that is the wrong word, but you get it)** and placed them in a plastic bag and then a paper bag, sealing them with tape. Elena thanked the lady and payed, leaving the shop, and heading away from the city, to the small forest that was located 10 minutes away by the use of magic.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elena had made it to the small forest, venturing in it, the bag of sweets still in hand. Karna followed her while still staying invisible,

Deep within, she sat down on a big boulder, opening the bag, and calling for Karna, "You can materialize" she said, the Servant appearing. She smiled at him, "Karna, try some." Elena offered, looking inside and seeing all the sweets. "Some are Daifuku, Yokan, Konpeito, and there are some Taiyaki"

Karna merely took one, a red Konpeito, and propped it in his mouth. He could feel the sugary taste in mouth, but made no face, but said, "There is sugar"

Elena sweat-dropped. _That's the entire point, they are_ sweets, _meaning sugary._ "There are other sweets that have filling in them" she included, but frowned when the Heroic Spirit refused. _Well, I guess they'll be for Serafine and Cendrillon._

She took out one of the Taiyaki and ate it, enjoying the feeling of at least having in her stomach filled, since she only drank coffee in the afternoon. The eldest Tachibana ate at a slower pace, however, she stopped, abruptly standing up looking around her. Her eyes landed on the Hero of Charity, who confirmed her of what she was sensing. The strong radiating mana that came was not far from them.

"There is a Servant in the forest"

.

.

.

.

 **~Discussion and Search~**


	4. The First Battle (Doubt)

**WARNING!**

 **There are suggestive themes in this chapter. (But, this is Fate, so it should be okay?)**

Elena stayed quiet, trying to hear where the enemy Servant was coming from. She knew that Karna knew, however, she not only needed to know where the Servant was, but the Master also. When she was deciding to participate in the Grail War, she decided that if there were to be combat, she had to _change._ She closed her eyes and tried to sense the opposing Magus power. Concentrating, she searched, fire spreading through the ground, going left and right, until… She found it. And that the enemy servant was a few seconds away from them.

The oranged haired turned to face Karna, who in exchanged look down at her. "Karna, take care of the Servant. I will take care of the Master." She ordered, and ran away when the almost transparent haired nodded, bringing fort his golden staff, "And also, don't use your Noble Phantasm unless it is completely necessary"

His Master went away to face the Master of the Servant that was heading his way. He stood still, his eyes closed. He could feel it. Footsteps were getting nearer and nearer.

 **THUMB...**

 **THUMB!**

 **THUMB!**

Karna moved his staff up, Vasavi Shakti, and pointed it straight at the Heroic Spirit before him.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Elena ran, dodging the trees that were in front of her, occasionally almost tripping over roots that were above ground. The dirt was firm, but with the amount of force she stepped on it, it went under.

 _Cendrillon!_ She called in her mind, still running. _Cendrillon! Come, we need to_ come _together!_

 _I hear you Elena,_ the voice of the phoenix chirped. _I never thought that you would've encountered an enemy this early._

The communication broke of, the orange haired know trying to find where the Servant's Master was. _I can't let him see who I really am._ She jumped and slid on the ground onto a burrow which was strangely large enough for her to fit. _Hurry!_ She heard the caw of a bird, immediately knowing that her familiar was nearby. She lit a flame her hand and a small flame rose into the air, letting known the bird of rebirth know where she was.

Cendrillon caught sight of the flame, and dove straight in the burrow, where a strong illuminating light glittered, filling the forest in light for brief moments.

A hand came out of the hole, then the arms, and the head, long with the torso and legs. The Master of Lancer didn't look like she had before. The once long hair she possessed was now much shorter, which ended a bit below her neck, a white, rope-like style accessory on her head which went all round the back of it. The hair had gained more volume, now more of a darker orange going to red. Her clothing had also changed, now being of what resembled a combat-styled. **(The image is linked at 'Master').**

 _It was pretty good for the first time we actually do it,_ the voice of Cendrillon spoke.

 _Yeah,_ this time it was Elena's voice, _let's hope we can stay like this until the Master and Servant are driven out._

The bird sighed. _Elena, this is a war._ War. _I know very well you don't want to have blood on your hands, but you'll have to if you wish to continue on living._

The new female, the merging of Elena and Cendrillon, bit her lip.

 _I know…._ The female admitted, _but-_

"My, my, my," the voice of an adult male rang around in the trees.

The female turned around to where the voice of the man came from. She turned into a defensive stance when she saw him. The light that lasted in the sky was what illuminated the man, showing his black hair, green piercing eyes, and a complete black cloak that covered his entire body. His eyes looked at her, _suggestively,_ which she caught, a shiver going down her spine.

"Such a fair maiden is in this bloody battle" he said, taking a slight bow.

"Then that means that you are a Master" she verified. She could sense something about him, much more after the look he had given her.

"Yes, as is with you," he raised his right arm, showing him the Command Seals on his hand. "What is your name, oh, fair maiden?" he asked, but seeing that she wouldn't respond, he once again bowed, with an apology after. "Forgive me, it must always be the man who presents himself before a fair maiden…."

 _Who is this guy, Shakespeare?_ Cendrillon squawked in annoyance. _He keeps calling you 'fair maiden'_

Elena really wanted to shout at her familiar, but kept quiet, and proceeded to listen to the name of the man.

"My name is Ren Yamada," he revealed his name, his green eyes glowing. "Now, what may your name be, fair maiden?"

The phoenix screeched.

The girl ignored the bird, but got a little _shy,_ she had never been called ' _fair maiden'_ but shaked her head side to side. ' _What may be your name….'_ That was a really good question, however, _this_ is _a war, so why ask for names?_

"Why should I reveal my name to you, who is my enemy?" she questioned, getting ready to attack.

The man smiled, a wicked one, slowly making his way towards her as he saw her getting ready to fight him. "You see, my _virgin_ maiden," he began, revealing a _scythe_ from the inside a cloak. Both his eyes, looked at her, _inappropriately,_ up and down her body. "Because when I have killed you, I will give myself the pleasure of drowning in ecstasy with your _corpse,_ while you, at your lasting moments alive, will feel a real woman."

Elena/Cendrillon merged, lunged at him, shouting, "NECROPHILIC!" at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Hero of Charity was not fazed by the Servant he was fighting. He dodged the full, hard, charged punches that the also, golden, wearing, armor Servant was giving him, the black eyes with red looking straight at him with pure void.

" **ARGH!"** the Servant shouted, his red cape moving fast as he lunged at Karna.

"Humph," Karna swung his lance at the mad Servant, colliding and sending it back flying. "Berserker, you have strength, but, like every Berserker," he charged at the Berserker, who was already up and running straight at him. "Lack of thinking" He dodged the punch by jumping above and then slammed him against the ground, creating a big crater.

" **Ro-Rome…** "

The messy haired Servant turned to face the blue haired, who mumbled ' _Rome'_ over and over again. Karna, even though not knowing the enemy's Noble Phantasm, knew who it was. He placed his spear pointing at the Roman Emperor. "Caligula, third emperor of the Ancient Roman Empire."

Caligula groaned, but stood up, once again charging straight at Karna. He punched him in his stomach, arms, legs, and even face, but there didn't seem to be any scratch on him at all.

"I shall end you" Karna said. As he was about to deliver the blow, he stopped.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Elena through fireballs at Ren, who with a swing of his scythe, deflected most of them, ending up crashing in the trees and setting them on fire. The surrounding area was all a blaze, a wall of fire around them. Elena took note that they had somewhat the advantage, since fire didn't harm her that much, but to an extent it did. Now, on the contrary, she didn't know a lot about the opposing Master. She knew that he wielded a scythe, with the black cloak making him resemble the Grim Reaper, except for the skull face and red eyes, as she had learned from reading books, how most people described it.

Ren swing back and forth the scythe, nearly cutting part of the clothing his opponent wore. He was excited, for what was to come after he killed her.

 _Elena!_ Cendrillon voice sounded in their mind.

The Master managed to strike, creating a deep wound on the female's torso. The girl cried out in agony. Tears formed in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks and face, then falling to the ground that wasn't burned. She backed away as far as she could, her left hand covering the wound, becoming stained in red.

Ren let out a hysterical laugh, looking at the sky, which was now dark, the moon reflecting the light of the Sun onto the Earth. He then looked at his scythe, seeing it drench in the blood of the teen.

Elena tried to withstand the pain, but she failed to do so, falling onto her knees. "I'm such a fool" she whispered to herself. Tears still fell from her eyes. _This is my fight battle and I'm wounded…. Father, why did you leave this task to me…._ She continued thinking, not seeing the shadow in front of her. _Even when me and Cendrillon practiced this, it's still not enough._ She closed her eyes, waiting for her and Cendrillon's death. _Sorry, Mom, Dad, Serafine…._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-_

Somewhere else, a girl with long, curly, purple hair and lilac colored eyes gazed at the flower that was in her hand, narrowing her eyes and a smile on her lips. She moved her hair out of the way, the wind blowing in perfect rhythm. Her wine colored medieval dress moved with the wind, revealing the lower part of her legs, causing a small chill, but brushed it off.

"Well, well, well," she said, closing her hand where the flower was, opening it and letting the wind take it away. She turned her right hand around, seeing the red marks that symbolized that she was part of the Grail War. The female turned to look at the person behind her, her Servant, and her smile grew bigger, into that of a smirk. "It would seem that the Little Sun decided to join in the Grail War. Do not die on me, Little Sun," Her eyes darkened, " because, I will be the one to take your life"

The Servant behind her stayed emotionless, but said, " _I see,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~The First Battle~**

 **(Doubt)**

 **A/N: Sorry for this chapter being small and late. My science teacher left us a ton of homework of answering nearly 30 questions and 315 points to graph, including that I had to study for a quiz, which I needed to do because I suck, terribly at Science.**

 **Consider this a part 1-like chapter. Next week I will post part 2 of it, which much more details of what happens next.**

 **Thank you all for being patient!**


	5. The First Battle's End

**A/N: CHAPTER REVIEWED.**

Elena, her torso all blooded, didn't pay attention the man who was in front of her, ready to slide her in half. Inside her mind, she asked for apologizes for her loves ones. The crystal water that came out of her eyes trickled down, her head staring right down. "Forgive me," she whispered, looking at her hand where the Command Seals were, remembering the Servant she had summoned. _For your wish won't come true because of me…._

She shoot her head up when she heard something strong collide with the ground, seeing that there was a big wall of fire separating the Master of Berserker and her, and something inside her made her turn her head to the right, her eyes widening when she saw Karna.

The Hero of Charity slowly made it's way to her, seeing the same light as before, no longer one person, but his respective Master and familiar on the ground.

"Lancer…." she called, her voice quivering.

Lancer saw her clearly, and her hand on her torso, all covered in blood. He made his way towards her, taking a glance at the one who harmed his Master. Once he was at where she was, he picked her up in his arms, along with the familiar and laid him on top of her. As he was about to take them away, the Master of Berserker shouted.

"Fuck!" the enemy Master screamed. "Where the hell is that fucking Mad Emperor!?"

At that instant, Berserker appeared, having destroyed the trees to make a pathway. He immediately lunged himself at the Hero of Charity, who didn't evade in time, colliding, but shielded his Master from harm's way. He fell to the ground on his back, but regained himself and summoned his spear on his right hand, while on the left he held to the teen, and sended a big amount of flames towards Caligula.

The previous emperor was flung back, his body engulfed in the flames of the demi-god. "Ro-rome…" he mumbled.

"What a piece of shit!" Ren shouted. He was already angry that his Servant was useless, and from what could sense, Caligula was about to die. He clicked his tongue and raised his hand, where one of the command seals he possessed started to glow. "I order you! Defeat Lancer by using your Noble Phantasm!" The seal disappeared, only leaving with faint traces of it in the hand.

The moon was high on the sky, reflecting the Sun's light onto the Earth. When Berserker saw the moon, and when he was ordered to use his Noble Phantasm, he let out a very loud, raging scream. He moved left and right, colliding with what was left of the broken or burned trees. He lowered his head, and shouted " **Flucticulus Diana!** "

A blanket-like phenomenon glistened in the sky, falling in the battle ground. Everything that it had touched was absorbed, which also included Lancer and the people he had placed gently on the ground.

"WHAT!?" the green eyed Master shouted in rage. _This Servant was complete trash! What in the world is a Noble Phantasm like that? What the fuck is this!?_ He continued to think of many things as for how Berserker was utterly useless. Ren turned around and escaped, knowing that **his** _fair maiden's_ Servant was going to end his contracted Servant.

Karna returned to incinerate Caligula, moments after making sure that his Master was safe. He had questioned her if they should retreat, which she responded that Berserker was already wounded, so they should finish it off. One Servant less to worry about. When he arrived, he didn't hesitate and used his Mana Burst (Flames) to finish him off. He watched as the Berserker began to disappear, but noticed something on his face. A smile. A wicked smile. The particles had floated into the sky, returning to the Grail and to his time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Firefighters had arrived to the scene, all of them quickly getting to work on putting off the blazing fire out.

A few miles away, Elena, Cendrillon and Karna all rested. Elena still was in pain, but it was reduced a little. She wanted to cry. Terribly. Tears flowed down her eyes. _How did this happen? It wasn't suppose to be like this._ She repositioned herself to a sitting position, letting out a muffled cry pain as she felt the wound sting.

"E-Elena…." the phoenix called. His feathered face showed concern. "Why are you…. Crying?" He asked.

Karna turned to face to look at his Master, though not showing it on the outside, he was concerned about her. He clearly remembered the order she had giving him, to fight the Servant, and thar she would take care of the Master. It didn't turn out that successful.

The magus let herself cry out. "Why? That is because I... we, didn't do much against the Master of Berserker." she explained. "We merely did so little, and then, because of me, we got nearly killed" Elena let herself cry in front of the Heroic Spirit she had summoned, feeling even much worse that someone like her brought to this world a Spirit so strong, yet, possesses such a weak and inexperienced Master.

"Master" The Hero of Charity got her to stop belittling herself. She turned to face him, and saw the same expressionless Karna. "You may of had failed this time, but the next is when you shall be prepared for. This was like a practice one, a first time experience, not knowing what was to happen. However, for the ones to come, you will go through them."

"I am your Servant, so because of that," he looked firmly at her. "I will fight your enemies, even if you no longer wish to partake in combat, I will defeat them"

This was something she wasn't used to. Her familiar, who was little to no words had somewhat given a speech to her, to make her feel better. Elena wiped of her tears with the hand that was less soaked in her blood, and smiled. "Thank you, Karna"

He smiled. Smiled.

Elena was taken aback by this and felt something inside, but her mind was on something else now, something she couldn't remember. She raised her head up and looked at the sky. The stars twinkled with beauty, and the moon showed half of itself.

The mythic bird had recovered itself from the wound that was also inflicted to him, and said what his friend was trying to figure out.

"Elena," he said. "Weren't you supposed to get Serafine?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

In an alleyway, the no-longer-Master-of-Berserker leaned on an abandoned buildings wall, taking deep breaths. He keep cursing and cursing even after running away from the battle, the Command Seals no longer in his hand.

"Damn!" he punched the wall in irritation.

Clicks of heels echoed in the dark alleyway. Ren looked up and saw a woman. The woman had white hair, curled at the end. Royal, gothic dress below her waist while her torso is left exposed, though covered up in black getup. Her pale white face covered in a black mask.

The woman smirked. "You will be great for subtituding Master"


	6. The Bygone Flames

Back at the Tachibana residence, Elena, trying to suppress the pain from her wound, held the telephone on her ear, speaking with Mrs. Matsushita.

"Sorry for not picking up my sister," she apologized. "I had took a nap and before I knew, it was already pass five, and with the news covering about the _sudden_ fire in the forest, it didn't seem safe to go out" On the other line, the older woman said it was okay, that she shouldn't worry about it. "Tomorrow, before I go to school, I will bring Serafine's school uniform and bag." "Okay, thank you, and sorry," She hanged up on the phone call and breathed in and out.

"Are you really going to school with a wound like that?" Cendrillon questioned, in his phoenix form, laying on the couch next to her, resting and gaining his energy back.

Elena sighed, "I have to, or else….." she drifted off, looking down at her lap. She trembled a bit, remember _that_ person from school. As she remembered about _that_ person, she freaked out and suddenly stood up, letting out a muffled cry of pain. She placed her hands on the large, somewhat deep cut in her torso.

"What to do think your doing!?" the bird squawked. He flapped his wings and flew in front of her with a worried and angered look. "You'll open up your wound like that. You have to treated…. It should have been that first thing to have done instead of checking up with your sister!"

"Don't say that!" the Master shouted in anger. "Serafine is top priority!" Blood began to appear on her dirty clothes once again, making her go the bathroom and undress, throwing the attire on the floor and grabbed alcohol from the shelve, preparing herself to withstand the pain. Stepping into the shower, she sprinkled a small amount of the alcohol on her wound, once coming in contact making her let out a cry of pain. She did it over and over again, until she decided it was enough and grabbed a towel nearest to her, not noticing _who_ it belonged, and pressed it against her body. Again, the pain, but she ignored it and cleaned away the rest of the red liquid. She grabbed bandages and began work it out wrapping them around her body. It was much more difficult than she had ever thought, knowing that she needed help, however, resigning to it because, A) she was mad at her friend denominating her sister as less important, B) Karna was not an option because…. _reasons,_ and C) the only ones residing, currently, at her house were males.

Somehow done, she had another problem. There were no clothes, apart from the stained ones, with her.

There was a knock on the door, and the voice of Cendrillon was heard. " _Look, your mad and all that, but I got you a nightgown and_ other _things"_

Elena understood what he meant, but pushed it aside and opened the door a little, grabbing the clothes and shutting the door shut. She dressed and then, after looking herself in the mirror, she exited out. The Master went back to the living room and noticed the Son of the Sun God standing there, opening his eyes to look at her. She felt a tickle inside of her for some reason, getting somewhat nervous. _Why do I feel….?_

The human, spirit, and bird stayed in silence, not sure what to say at the moment. It was getting awkward with the constant silence, so when Elena remembered the groceries that she had bought, she went to them and began to organize them on the refrigerator or the shelves. The Master did it as slow as possible to evade talking with any of them, mostly Cendrillon, (nothing against Karna), but she was justified by the wound she had received. Bending and stretching were the main things that caused her agony. The bags were in the floor, so she had to bend to get the bags, take them out, and when it came to high places, she stretched as much as she could, soon deciding to use a chair to get on top of it.

Done with the arranging, she went to the back to the living room and sat on the couch. She knew that it was already late, and knew that tomorrow would go very bad for her at school. All she could do was rest, but with the presence of her Servant beside her, the orange haired sighed, deciding to start a conversation to, hopefully, make her fall asleep.

"Karna?" she spoke, turning to look at the Heroic Spirit, who faced her. "I want to explain what happened back there, in the fight, me not looking like me"

"I was wondering about it, actually" Karna replied. He was standing, his focus on his Master.

"Well then, I guess it's something…." Elena murmured.

She composed herself on the couch into a comparable position, "If you want, you could sit," she added, which he did. He sat on next to her, his fire-like cape being somewhat annoying by getting into her space, but refrained from saying anything because of the warm heat that emitted from it, warming her up and completely adding to the help of getting herself to sleep. Once she took a breather, she began explaining. "Two years before, I was debating on whether participating in the Holy Grail War. Even though I wasn't sure if I was going to, I took some precautions. If I were to become a Master, I didn't want to be recognize for safety, mine, my little sister, and mother, because if other participants were to know it, they could use it to blackmail me and cause harm to those I care about," she paused. "So, I decided to look differing, a persona, that wasn't like me. By that time, I had already found out Cendrillon being able to change from his normal phoenix form to that of a human boy. He was a familiar, so, they could be taught things. I told him that we should to start finding a way to become one, or else, merge. It took a long time, but we have almost mastered it till now. My hair and clothes had changed like I wanted to, and abilities my abilities were enhanced, specially my mana, something I found surprising and unexpected. Even though, it was proven helpful." Elena let out a small yawn, covering her mouth. Her eyes were getting a bit blurry, but it still wasn't enough to make her go to sleep. She turned to look at Karna. "I'm telling you this because I don't want there to be any confusion, but from what happened today, I believe it won't be much trouble"

"I comprehend much better, Master" Karna said. "However, I have question"

The orange haired was confuse. _I'm pretty sure I was explaining right…._ "What's your question?"

"Should I continue to refer to you as Master or by another name?" The Son of the Sun God asked.

The human did not understand. _What about 'another name?' Does he mean about when I'm not me?_ "If you are asking about when me and Cendrillon are merge…. No, Master is all right, but you can call me Elena while where are like this, where there is no enemies around us" She answered. "I hope that answers your question…." She was tired, she could feel it. Apart from the wound, it was another factor; the amount of mana she had spent in the battle and the one she was using to have Karna be present next to her. She was drifting to sleep, swaying back and forth, her eyes closing shut and her body falling on the left side of the Heroic Spirit.

Karna was surprised by the unconscious act that his Master did, falling on him. He lowered his glance to see the orange haired, breathing in and out evenly, peacefully resting on his side. His blue eyes gazed at her face, taking in every detail that he saw.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Elena opened her eyes, confusion filling her eyes when she didn't see anything familiar. Her light orange eyes scanned her surroundings, only seeing a long, stretch river all the way her eyes could see. There was mixed sand and dirt around her feet, hot as the sun warmed it even more with its heat. She could feel the amount of heat that she sense or felt back at her home. Her vision went to look at what was in front of her; a city made out of stone brick, black, grey, brown, all mixed up to make a home and the rest of the people's living place. It was ancient, like from the pictures or paintings that were shown on her school books._

 _"Where am I?" she asked herself._

 _She turned around to see if there was anything else around her, but it was the same, apart from the city and long flowing river._

 _"I guess going to the city will help me find where I am…." Elena murmured._

 _She cautiously made her way down to the coast of the river, seeing if there was any danger that may lurk. As she neared herself, she could see a person holding something within their arms, along with some objects at her side. Nearing the bank, she stopped or else be washed away somewhere she didn't know. Focusing her eyes on the person, she noted that it was a woman, a beautiful woman with many adorned jewelry on her walnut colored hair, a green colored dress that reached all the way to the ground._

 _"Forgive me…." she could hear the woman cry, tears coming out of her eyes, looking at the thing, more correctly a_ child _in her arms._

 _The baby, Elena noticed, resembled Karna. The child in the woman's arms had messy, white transparent hair, and very pale skin. Though, what caught her attention was that the baby was wearing…. Golden armor?_

 _The woman gently placed the baby on the a small makeshift boat, on the sides placing a few golden objects. She pushed the raft more into the water, the stream taking it away, her eyes gazing sadly at the boy being taken._

 _"HEY!" Elena shouted loudly._ What is that woman doing!? _She ran along the bank, chasing the raft. She went into the water, doing her best to not let the current take her away. The orange haired stretched out her hand to get the boat, but she missed when she went under._

No….no. _She said to herself, trying to get to the surface. Her eyes were beginning to get blurry, her lungs running out of oxygen. She closed her eyes, and no longer having any strength, she felt herself go._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Karna had the head of his Master on his lap, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't have any complains about it, as it didn't bother him at all. It was peaceful, all quiet around the house. However, it didn't last long when the other familiar in the house entered the living room.

"Karna" the phoenix flew down and landed the couch. "You can take her to her bedroom, to rest properly"

The Heroic Spirit opened his eyes, turning to look at the bird. He looked down at his Master before taking both of his arms and gently picking her up. He stood up and carried the girl to her room, guided by the other familiar of course. The bird, with one of his claws, opened the door to the siblings room, and mentioning him to her bed, waiting at the entrance. Walking to the side of her bed, he placed her on the soft mattress and covered her with her blanket.

"Sleep well" Karna mumbled. "Master"


	7. His Warmth

Somewhere near an isolated field stood a very large traditional japanese house. Mahogany wooden walls made the exterior part of the house, the walkway was made of marble and pebbles, the sides having a small steam with lily pads. The surrounding area was full of flora, many different types of trees and flowers blooming peacefully as the moon reflected the Sun's light onto the Earth. Behind the house, there was a very large dome made out of glass, housing the most rare plants of the entire world. That was the most peaceful place the Master considered there to be in her residence. However, the loud sound of glass being shattered was not included.

A woman around her 20's, with long dark blue hair, golden colored eyes, and wearing a gorgeous white-paleish blue with flower patterns at the bottom, sighed, getting a bit annoyed with the _cause_ of the shattering. The tea cup that she held on her right hand was lowered onto the plate, then standing up to see the other woman within her residence, coming out of the botanical garden, sobbing her head.

The woman that emerge had the appearance of ancient, traditional Latin America clothing. Long curly blond hair and tan skin.

"Sorry Master!" the woman apologized, grinning innocently at her Master.

The Master took in a deep breath, her form glowing from the light being cast on by the moon. "Rider," she spoke, though then back, "No. _Quetzalcoatl,_ what was the cause of you breaking a part of my precious garden?"

Quetzalcoatl, one of the highest deities from Aztec mythology, who is the god of life, harvest, rain, culture and air, from Central America, was summoned for this Holy Grail War as a Rider Class.

"Sorry" Rider repeated. "I was practicing a _lucha libre_ move" she explained, looking back the the broken side. "I-well it broke because there was no room…."

The Master simply placed a hand on her forehead. " _Lucha libre_?"

The goddesses eyes shine. "YES!" she shouted. "The people of Central America, from where I originate, have this wonderful fighting style….."

The human female simply stood there, listening to her Servant rambling on about what _lucha libre_ was. She put up with it because she was the one who went travelled to the Western part of the world to find for her catalyst, knowing that having a Divine Servant was what was going to help her win the Holy Grail War.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The clock ranged at exactly 6:00 A.M., making the teenage next to it grumble. She moved her hand around the counter in which the clock was, accidently knocking off some objects, but cared less about it. When she found it, she slammed her hand on the button to make it cease its sound. She brought back her hand to her bed and slowly opened her eyes. Darkness was all that covered the room, making her sleepy, though she knew she had to get up, get ready, get her sister's stuff, and go to school, much to her dismay because she didn't _do her_ homework.

Cautiously, she heaved herself up and went up to the lamp to turn it on. Now light replaced the dark, making her much better. Stretching, she grabbed her hairbrush and combed her hair, making all the knots unknot. When she finished, she walked over to her closet when she suddenly stopped.

"How did I get to my room?" she questioned herself. She pondered, remembering that she was in the living room, talking with Karna. When she seemed to get an idea, her face began to have a light red color. ' _I must have fallen asleep, and Karna brought me here….'_ To her it was the only logical conclusion due to Cendrillon, either in his regular or human form being incapable of bringing her to bed, unless of course pushing her on the floor and dragged her with her legs. Elena shook her head, pushing it away, but taking note to thank the Spirit.

She changed into her school uniform which consisted of a black skirt that reached above her knees, a white shirt underneath her black blazer with grey color buttons, low height socks, and brown school shoes. She looked at the mirror, checking to see if it her torso didn't look weird due to the bandages, which nothing seemed noticeable. After that, she went to get her sister's school uniform and school bag before exiting their room, then entering the living room where she placed the bags.

The eldest Tachibana went to the kitchen to prepare herself her breakfast and school lunch, as well as her sibling's. Turning on the light, she opened the refrigerator, she took out various cold fruits and vegetables, then some from the fruit's basket, placing them on the counter. She then stretched herself carefully to open the cupboard, moving some of the contents to bring out the cutting board. When she found in, Elena brought it down, washed it as well as the fruits and vegetables. Finding the knife, she began chopping a fruit-vegetable salad. She sliced cucumbers, apples, oranges, carrots, and celery. She grabbed the two bento boxes to her left, one was orange while the other yellow, and organised the sliced food in them. When done, she took the lids and closed them shut. After that, she got the furoshiki and wrapped them on the containers.

Finished, she left them there for a moment, taking in a deep breath, relaxing herself. Her mind was jumbled up at the moment, recalling that that _person_ was going to, as always, make her life a misery at school. That even made her remember that her Servant was going to accompany her, so she prepared herself this time a cup of tea before going back to the living room.

Seating herself, the orange-haired called out the name of the Hero of Charity, him instantly appearing before her, and as always, having no readable expression on his face.

"Good morning" Elena greeted, smiling at Karna.

"Good morning to you, Master" Karna replied, looking at the girl on the couch.

The girl paused. ' _I really don't get him. His voice was sincere, but he remains expressionless….'_ She nodded at him. "I have to talk to you about something, _again_ " _Why must it only be talking….?_ She mentally questioned herself. _How should I ask him?_ She looked down at her lap, thinking of what she wanted to say. _Should I ask…_ She lifted her face up and questioned, "How much do you value me?"

Silence lingered for a few moments.

"You are my everything" Karna responded, looking straight at her eyes.

Elena nearly choked, even though it was with nothing. Her face was going beat red. "Wha….?" She mumbled. _THAT SOUNDED MORE LIKE A CONFESSION!_ She turned away from his blue eyes. Her mind for some reason was jumbled up, and her chest pained her a bit.

Lancer looked at her confuse. He answered her question, so why was she so red? _Is she getting sick? A fever?_ He wondered. He went over to her and bend down, his face near hers and placing his right, black colored hand on her forehead to see her temperature. When he did that, his Master abruptly turned, though not being to remove his hand. From what he saw, she was less red, but when he saw her look at him, once again her face went red.

The girl blushed even more when she saw that the Hero of Charity face near hers, and felt that his right hand was in her forehead.

"You don't appear to have a fever" he concluded, removing his hand and himself back.

Elena looked down at her lap, her hands rubbing against each other. "No…." she mumbled, somewhat backing up what the Servant said, and, unconsciously, reached out for his hand. Still not noticing her actions, when she grabbed his hand, she placed it on her cheek. "It's warm…." she mumbled, again. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were smiling. She remembered the warmth, the _person_ who provided her with the warmth that she no longer had, except that now, from a long time, 6 years ago, she felt it again.

"What are you doing, Elena?" the chirpy voice the phoenix resonated.

The girl shoot her eyes open. _What am I do-?_

"She's taking in the heat of my hand" Karna responded in her place.

"Alright" Cendrillon said, walking away, a wicked smile on his face.

Elena caught this, making her swat away the heroes hand, and standing up, "I saw that! Oh, and you're wrong!" she shouted. "His warmth just remembered me of Father's!" she revealed.

The Hero of Charity looked at his Master with curiosity, ignoring that his hand was pushed away, not that it hurt him or anything.

The mythical bird stopped his leaving, hovering. It's head hung. "The warmth of the deceased Lord was indeed warm" he stated, now taking his leave.

The oranged haired lowered her head. She could quite remember, faintly, of her friend being extremely loyal to her father, and having great fondness towards him. Just like her father shared his warmth with her, he did the same with her. One time, he caught them on the secret room, him sitting on a velvet armchair, his head resting on the same colored pillow, gently stroking Cendrillon. At that time, she grew a bit jealous, and because of that, she treated her familiar harshly. She would constantly, when her father wasn't present, would threatened him by saying that she was going to cook him for a _chicken noodle soup._ Elena was quite pleased with him not going attached to her father, but it faltered when her father seemed to notice what was going on. In the end, she had gotten reprimanded for her actions, though not receiving a harsh punishment due to her still being young.

 _"You should not of had done that,_ Elena Michiko Tachibana" _her father scolded her, hence for him saying her entire name. His deep blue eyes stared at her orange ones. "What you did was wrong, acting out of jealousy to your_ friend" _he added._

 _The child was furious, could he not see that there was no reason to be kind to a familiar. "Father, why do you- wait,_ friend _?" She was confuse. Why would the phoenix be her friend?_

 _His eyes were still fixed on hers, but they were now softer. He raised his hand, her taking notice of it, and waiting for her to get hit, but it didn't happen. She felt his hand, his warm hand rested in her cheek. "Elena, you must reflect on your actions" he said. "And must apologize"_

 _"That's what I'm trying to to do, but you ar-"_

 _"NO!" he exclaimed, making her flinch. "It isn't me who you should be apologizing, but to your familiar" he stated. He let go of her, leaving the room with her and her familiar, who was told by his Lord to stay with them._

She clearly remembered that, for the warmth.

"Is everything right, Master?" Karna asked his Master. He took notice of her not paying attention, like if she was recalling something. She heard his calling, and turned to look at him, her face expressionless.

"How did you know?" she questioned. He saw him look at her, and managed to read him, his facial features. "The heat…."

He caught on to what she meant. "I have an ability called Discernment of the Poor, which allows me to read a person's character, body language, and words. I cannot be deceived, for I shall know that their words are a lie and see their true intentions."

"I see" she whispered. A tear come out of her eye, making the Hero of Charity back. _Had he said something to make her sad?_ Though it wasn't for his ability not seeing any sadness. "Thank you" added. She grabbed his hand once again and held it tight. "You made me remember something good and _kinda_ bad"

She decided to add _bad_ for what he had revealed to her to not be the first victim of his ability, though he must have notice the _kinda_ in there.

 _For some reason I believe that I may be getting to know Karna better. His warmth is_ _ **definit**_ ** _ely comforting._**


	8. When the Clouds Obscure the Light -PT1-

**A/N: Sorry for not updating like in half a year! I have been busy with school, especially now with final exams. This is part one of the chapter (its really short...sorry). After some time that I publish pt 2, I will combine both of them into one chapter.**

The eldest child of the Tachibana family left her home carrying her school bag and lunches, heading to the house of the current family housing her younger sister. She didn't much time getting there, and handing over the boxed lunch to the mother of Asuka.

Now, she was going to her school, walking by the first morning cars with their owners heading to work. Her school bag was on her right hand, where her command seals were now visible. The skirt of her school uniform moved as the wind of the near winter. She slightly shivered, for part of her legs were left bare, the lower part of her legs covered by her socks and the skirt covering her bottom.

She thought of everything that had happened in her very first fight in the Holy Grail War, which made her falter in her steps recalling her failure in fighting the Master of Berserker. Had it not been for her Servant, she would of been dead. Though, she did receive a grave blow, which was going to make her unable to participate in PE. Luckily, she had some expertise in lying…. Just like she had till now. She raised her left hand to her head, grabbing a part of her loose hair and tucking it behind her ear so it would not obtruck her view.

As she did that, she could feel her hand shaking. The same action her body has been doing ever since she encountered _her._ She hated it, but she didn't to do anything about it, for it would bring further problems to her. This reminded her, about another thing she wished to converse with Karna.

" _Whatever happens in school,"_ she mentally contacted him, her eyes turning to her right, feeling the presence of her Servant. " _You are to not interfere or do anything."_

The invisible hero pondered at such order. Even though he knew that school was the place that children and teens went to get an education, compared to that of when he was alive, being denied for his social status, nothing seemed to give him an idea as for why his Master would order such thing. Even with those things in mind, he was ordered to not to anything at school, he would obey.

" _Understood"_ he replied, walking next to his Master at a distance.

Elena sighed in relief. _There won't be any destruction..._

She walked a few blocks more before coming face to face with the school she attends. It was a modern looking school, which during the end of the school year had been renovated. Students were already entering the school building, talking to their classmates about work they had due, or simply friends that are conversing about their weekend. The orange-haired merely took a glance around, noticing some looking at her and snickering. She let escape a sad sigh before entering the building. She made her way through the hallways, heading to the library, still noticing glances and snickers. She brushed them off, already used to her classmates actions towards her.

Arriving at her destination, she went to a computer that faced the wall. She didn't want anyone looking at what she was going to research and be asked questions about it. She also turned around her, trying to sense the presence of her Servant, exhaling in relief that he wasn't in the room or behind her. She made a mental note to remember that he was in the roof, watching over the place. Pulling the keyboard towards her, she began typing the thing she had been hiding.

 _Karna._

Deep within, she had no clue as for the life of the Hero of Charity. The only thing she knew was what he had mention about himself, but the rest was blank, never heard about him. She first had thought of looking for a book about him in the library, but decided on the computer for the constraint amount of time that was left before the classes start.

After she typed in his name, she pressed enter and sites were loaded. In less than a second, various sites had appeared, but first took a look at the right side of the screen, where there was a small box with pictures and a small description on the bottom. She skimmed through it, and found valuable information.

' _Hindu epic…. so he originates from India'_ Elena thought, and then continued, landing on the epics name, _Mahabharata,_ completely loss at how to say it. She clicked on the link to further dive in on the information, this time, reading it in a much slower pace. She found about the alternate name, Vasusena. The oranged haired did also confirm that he was indeed the son of the sun god, Surya, but what surprised her was that he was his mother was a princess, however, he lived a life of misfortune. ' _If he was a prince, then why was his life that? Don't princes possess every luxury?_ She then learned why. ' _So he was abandoned….'_

"So here you were~" the voice of a woman dragged her out of her mind. "Little Sun~"

Elena very well knew who it was. She immediately closed the tab, and raised her head to see the girl with curly purple hair tied in a ponytail, and her lilac eyes peering down at her. Her lips were in a mischief form. "A-Akira…." she choke out.

The mischief lips disappeared, replaced by a scowling one. Elena yelp when her hair was tugged back. "That is _Lady Akira_ to you!" Akira growled, pulling her prey's hair back much stronger.

' _Why...?'_


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

First off, I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and liking the stories that I make.

I'm creating this author's note to tell you that I'm still alive (if it wasn't obvious), and that I will not abandon the stories. The reason for my absents is because, 1) I have started school again, and 2) I kind of struggle when putting the ideas on paper (or computer). So, because of reason #2, I decided to take a creative writing class at school to help me with this struggle.

I hope you understand, and I do apologize for not updating the stories you have all fallen in love (if you have).

Thank You,

MiracleHeart14


End file.
